


Lonely? Not Now

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Empathetic Orgasm, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Simultaneous Orgasm, Standing Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cia always wanted one thing that would always be there, something that time couldn't take from her. Lana just wanted to make the world a better place, defend it with her other half...but then they learn another meaning to "other half".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely? Not Now

"Cia?" Lana came into the room Observatory, where Lana watched the cosmos, in nothing but a bath robe, "Cia, if you're still hurting-"

"I realized I didn't want him, I just wanted something constant...someone...who didn't create me, someone noble...I've seen his sins, too, though, and it left me weak...to my own desires, open...to leaving my post...was I mistake?!" Cia fell onto her desk and cried. She would never be quite the same after the atrocities her feelings caused, but she didn't want to stop feeling...dammit, she didn't know what she wanted, she just wanted it to end!

"Cia, no, of course not." Lana rested her hands on Cia's shoulders and gave her a light squeeze, "You were just lonely and...I'm surprised you didn't lose your mind, I feel horrible that you were here, by yourself so long."

"Then...you remember nothing of our life here?" Cia sobbed heavily, "I'm even more alone, then! I'm still the only one who saw thousands of years pass, who watched endlessly...I'm sorry, I shouldn't wish for company there...I just want to die...a thousand years ago, in the world where Ganondorf tried to merge the World of Light with the Twilight Realm, I saw the Hero of Time wander alone, _die_ \--all alone! And so...I drew my dagger...and it did nothing, I took a hammer to it, I fell on it, nothing I did worked, it just hurt."

"You're not alone-"

"I'm still lonely! I _want_ somebody! Not just anybody...but I can't look at the Hero anymore...he's lived too many lives for me to recognize just one, it's like looking at a color...my favorite is black...it loves all the colors, white is just too many colors, with green, there's lime, sea green, puke green, forest green--all I want it an _absolute_ , one that won't change forms...hues, if you will, one that will remain...I want just one."

Lana lowered her fingers from their place on the crest of Cia's shoulders and pulled them back, raising Cia gently, "I wish I could talk to you about all the stuff you've seen, to understand you the way that you do...but I will try now, so please, tell me everything."

"I--no, it's wrong...Lana...I feel sick, because now you have to live through what I've been...why didn't the gods give me a companion before sitting me here, doomed to an eternity of loneliness?"

"You speak of your ills, yet won't elaborate on them? Please, Cia...let me ease your burden by sharing it...give me an idea of what to expect?"

"You're right...I apologize...I'm used to talking to myself here...sobbing like the mess I am."

"Here, let me accompany you to your bedchamber."

"No, I'll go alone, I ought not show you my tears so freely."

"I've seen them now, though-"

"I won't make that mistake again, I promise."

 

Lana lay alone in her bed and wondered why Cia insisted on loneliness, "Poor Cia, don't you know that now _I'm_ alone? You must be too grieved...but your crimes are hardly your own."

 

Lana sat at the table alone, and waited for Cia to come down for breakfast, "Cia, can you show me how to make food appear again?"

"I don't wish to speak to you anymore, Lana, I'd cut out my larynx if I could." Cia sulked.

"But, please, I forgot! I'm so scatterbrained, and need someone who knows how to do things!" Lana pouted weakly and hoped she came across as helpless.

"Don't lie to me, Lana, you remember what I told you, you can have anything you want...after a while you just forget eating, because you don't need to eat, starving doesn't hurt after a while...dammit, stop making talk!"

"Why are you here if you don't need to eat?"

"Because...there's something called comfort food, and I want all I can eat, and there's no upper limit there, now stop with all the fucking questions!"

"Oh...what does that word mean? Before 'questions'?"

"Shut up, Lana." Lana looked away from the fried cucco, macaroni, ice cream, and biscuits with various flavors of jellies and sighed.

"It's fine...I already know what stuff means." Cia didn't take the bait, and just went back to her room.

 

Lana tried to access Cia's room, but the door was protected by a lock, the code for which she didn't know.

"Hey, Cia, can anyone who finds this place have whatever they want? Like if Ganondorf wanted the Triforce?"

"No, you idiot, it just works for the Guardian of Time, me and now you, but, yeah, if you wanted the Triforce you could have it, not like it'd do anything for you, like grant a wish for mortality."

"Oh, okay...you sure I can't eat with you, it's so lonely eating alone!"

"Get away from here, stupid!"

"Fine." Lana went away and found the magic box that gave them what they wanted, "I wish to have the code to Cia's room, please...on paper."

The code was twenty-two symbols long, and was completely made up of numbers and dashes that made no sense to her: 9-12-15-22-5-12-1-14-1

Cia was curled up in her bed, on her side, filling her mouth with ice cream and crying. Her breathing sounded strange, then she suddenly dropped her spoon and fell on her back.

"Cia, Cia, are you okay?!" Lana held Cia upright and caused the other woman to jump up and pull the spoon from her bed sheets and into the bowl while her other hand pulled the blankets up.

"Dammit, Lana, didn't I ask to be left alone? How'd you even guess the--get out!"

"No! No! I am _staying_! I thought you had died, Cia, it looked like you died!"

"I'm in-fucking-mortal, so go!"

"I know what you are, dammit!" Lana cried, pushing Cia against the bed and crying over her, "I know, but I didn't think that, you looked _dead_ , I thought you was gone!"

Cia tearful glared at the cute blue haired girl and started to think about how strange it'd be to start touching herself again while Lana was here, and shoved the idea aside, "I wish I could die! Living isn't fun anymore, it's heartbreaking and bothersome."

"I was scared...I don't want to go where you've been..." Lana whimpered. Cia sighed and slid over so Lana could join her, and discreetly cleaned her hand. Well, there that idea went, but something about holding the weeping bluenette in her arms was so much more...fulfilling. She held the girl dearly felt her affectionately nuzzle into her neck, "Cia...please...I don't want to be alone, I'm scared of the future...everyone will be dead and reincarnated, and I'll still be here, and all we'll have is the past we shared and each other!"

"Lana...it's okay...shh, listen to my voice, okay?" Cia swallowed and ran her fingers through Lana's hair, "It won't be a lonely future if you stay with me, but Lana...I don't want to make you sad just because I was hurt."

"M-maybe the gods meant for you to have a friend, and it just took a while?" Lana cried.

"Maye...I hope I didn't ruin our friendship."

"You didn't...you couldn't...I like you, Cia...but I'm scared...whenever I think about you, my chest feels weird, and my stomach feels funny, and I just want to cry, it's too confusing!"

"Lana, shh...how do you feel now?"

"I dunno...like...this is where...I want to always be...like I was meant to--Cia...what if I'm going back inside of you? What if I stop existing?!"

"Shh...Lana, it's okay, I've felt that, too...it's kind of good, right?"

"Hm...a little? Cia, I'm scared!" Lana cuddled into Cia's arms hiccuped.

"I get scared too...but I'm here for you." Lana whimpered softly to herself as Cia spoke gently to her.

"Y-your words...f-feel good." Lana blushed and hoped that didn't sound strange, "Um, not just...reassuring...it's weird, but...I love it."

"I'll talk to you whenever you need."

"Oh, Cia!" Lana pressed herself against Cia trembled. She reached down and started pulling up her skirt, but grabbed her wrist with her other hand and started crying, "It's weird, Cia! I don't know why I want to undress, it's just...so confusing!"

"Shh, Lana, I'm sorry, but I'm indecent."

"But I wanna be naked, please?"

"I only told you to let you know...but it's okay to undress here."

"You do it?" Lana gasped, hanging onto Cia until she was turned onto her back, Cia's chest was exposed, and Lana gazed at it, marveling in it as Cia pressed her hand against her midriff, through the blanket, "Oh!" her breath came shakily through her nose and she rolled onto her side, "Hm, push me back onto my back, please? It just feels so nice."

Cia smiled and turned Lana onto her back as the smaller woman weakly rolled into her hands, she didn't want to seem like she was resisting, but she couldn't help it, "If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?"

"Hm...this is so weird, though...it feels...nice but...but..."

"Lana, if I may venture a theory?"

"O-okay?"

"Do you like me? Maybe love me?"

"B-but...love would be...knights and princesses and-"

Cia's finger on Lana's lip silenced her, and Lana brushed her lips against the finger, then took it into her mouth. Cia was glad that was the clean hand, "Love, Lana, can be all those things...those are just the...chaste versions that the adults tell kids, sleeping beauty was actually ravaged in her sleep, and a kiss of any sort is just taking advantage of her anyways...the dresses and kisses are all that is spoken of...there's so much more for lovers to enjoy...just push me away if you need me to stop, okay?"

Lana nodded weakly, the knuckles of her fingers pressed together, just under her lower lip, her feet pressed against the mattress, her knees bumping together nervously. Cia got up and swallowed, then backed up, "I'll clean up a little, okay?"

"Huh?" Lana watched curiously, but Cia only gave her a smile.

"Shh, patience." Cia soothed, taking the cloth she had with her away.

 

Cia looked at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh. She didn't even know what she was doing, but she wanted the immortal woman on her bed, wanted to explore her body, trying to resist the desperation of their bodies. The she realized that candles were pretty romantic and grabbed a handful of the ones she bathed by the light of, and brought them back to the bedroom.

"Candles?" Lana had a curious smile. Cia smirked at her and crawled into bed with her, then snapped her fingers, sending the lights off, and clapped her hands. The candles arranged themselves on the nightstands bordering the bed, all lit with soft, orange glows.

"Do you like them?" Cia asked, watching the beautiful woman fluster as she tried to say something about it, "If you don't like something or want something to change, tell me."

"Um...they're just...very romantic."

"When you've watched the worlds for this many years, you pick up a few ideas along the way...no matter how awkward it gets, it's my task to watch over the world and the Hero, and sometimes I found him in bed...squinting because of the low light, found him with beautiful young women...I wanted something constant, like what he always seemed to find, but the women...anyways, like I said before, if you want something to change, anything at all...this is your room too, now."

Lana smiled and touched the hem of her long skirt, "My...state of undress could...improve."

Cia smiled and pulled Lana's dress off, then, heavily breathing, slipped her fingertips into the bluenette's underwear. Cia glanced up at Lana and let out a deep breath, "Lana...if you don't like something-"

"I know." Lana nodded.

"You're not mine to have like this, if you're not ready-"

"I want you to see me...I want you to have me...like this."

Cia nodded and slipped Lana's panties off, then came up to Lana's torso and rolled her onto her back, and undid Lana's top. She rolled Lana over and found her nervously pressing her knuckles together again, "Everything alright?"

"Um...d-do you love me?"

"Yes...I know I don't show it...but I love you...you were there for me when...I should have been alone."

"Cia...I love you."

"I love you, too, Lana."

Lana smiled and pulled her bra off, "Kiss me?"

Cia nodded and rested her hands on Lana's shoulder and the back of her neck, then pressed her lips firmly against Lana's. She backed away when the bluenette's breathing picked up and smiled at her, "Did you like that?"

"Yes...um, Cia?"

"Yes?"

"How...um, do women...you know-"

"Well, lucky you, Link isn't the only one I've found with beautiful girls in a bed, Zelda has had her own share of lovers, a fair number of lifetimes have seen her with women, in fact, she has often sired an heir herself...it makes sense, her spirit is Hylia, after all, but it usually took a little time for that to happen, and it was always such a nice surprise...for them _and_ me, but after a while I got tired of hoping to accidentally find her like that, and so I read...books. I know a handful off ways to do this."

"Give me your favorite, please?" Cia smiled at the request and settled her hands on Lana's knees, lowered them, and opened her legs. Cia leaned over Lana and kissed her, licked her lips and pressed. Lana was surprised when Cia's tongue was inside of her, and panted heavily. She found herself moaning as Cia held her firmly in place, and gasped as Cia withdrew.

"You liked that?"

"Yes, Cia...more?"

"Not right now...I need to give these breasts some love, too." Lana whined and pressed her chest into Cia's teasing hands, and moaned loudly as Cia's tongue flickered along her lips. Lana struggled to open her mouth, begging for Cia to enter her mouth, whimpering softly as her request was granted, then screamed as a hand that had established a pattern of leaving her skin and touching her nipple and leaving again found it's way onto her hot wetness. Her hands held Cia desperately and she shook against the hand, crying out as her hip's movements did nothing for her. Lana pulled out of the kiss and stared up, begging Cia with her eyes, and pleading with the soft tremble of her lips and voice, "P-please...I want you...inside of me."

"Okay...tell me if it makes you unhappy, or if I'm too forceful or...anything."

"Okay...please, in me--oh..." Lana breathed excitedly, grunting as Cia pressed her finger against her, "Please, in me...please, Cia!"

"I'm trying, but I don't want to press your hymen too hard...the thing just outside of...your vagina."

"O-oh...um, ah...!" Lana held her legs up as she felt something stretch and Cia slid inside.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes!" Lana cried, gripping Cia, her legs going higher the deep Cia went, though the finger in her kept going a little even after her legs were wrapped around Cia, desperately holding the woman who excited her so much, "Cia...oh, it's so weird!"

"Stop?"

"No...it's good just...new?" Lana gasped as Cia pressed her thumb against something somewhere above her entrance and she cried out, shaking herself until Cia ran her fingers along the slickness. It made strange but wonderful sounds, and Lana didn't know what to do but moan the whole time, as some weird tension built in her, "Wait, there's something weird...is this-it's stupid, I know we don't have to, but if making it happen is a power...that I could accidentally use am I going to...pee?"

"No, not if this is what I think, just relax...if I'm wrong I'll handle it later."

Lana nodded and rested her head against Cia's shoulder. She felt the tension melting in her when it was suddenly squeezed out of her and into Cia's hand. Lana screamed and shook, breathing heavily as her fingers raked along Cia's back, "O-oh, Cia!"

"Lana!" Cia pulled her finger out and pulled Lana upright, "Put your hand down there, on my pussy, I want you to feel it, Lana, I'm coming for you!"

"Um, this is your-" Lana slipped her hand down and Cia nodded, "Put my finger in inside?"

"Yes, Lana."

Lana pushed against Cia, while the other girl stroked her vulva, slipping inside as Lana entered her, thrusting gently inside Lana, and felt herself shudder. Cia gasped and panted hard as she continued to make love to Lana, clenching down on Lana's finger, clawing Lana's back, screaming her, thrusting her hips, "Don't stop, Lana, don't stop."

"Ah-y-you neither...Cia!" Lana fell back, and Cia went with it, continuously thrusting into Lana's vagina, clutching her lover as they climaxed in each others arms. They were shiver, wet, hot messes, just like the kisses Cia gave Lana, "U-um...Cia...I can't do it anymore...it's too much!"

"Ha, don't worry, I won't."

"O-okay...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not...doing more."

"You didn't notice, did you? I felt exactly what you did...I came with you."

"Huh?"

"That thing...that feeling, that's coming."

"That's the great thing that feels really good?"

"Uh-huh, Lana, what's wrong?"

"Y-you had to live for hundreds of thousands of years without someone...I feel horrible for you."

"It's nothing to cry for...I guess it's easy to say it now that I have you, but that's how I feel right now."

"Um...we can come some more if you want..."

"But I think we've worn our pussies out for today."

"Um...kinda..."

"Can I touch you arse?"

"My-um...o-okay..."

"Lana, if you don't want to-"

"I do...are you going to put your finger in?"

"Yes, after we wash off, come with me."

"I will--oh, you mean to the bathroom!" Lana blushed, following Cia.

 

Cia smiled at Lana, who shyly blushed as she joined her hands with Cia's and washed them. Cia kissed Lana, and soon their tongues were dancing while they cleaned, then Cia left the sink, Lana followed, despite her soapy hands, "Gonna rinse that?"

"O-oh!" Lana turned around and rinsed her hands, then accepted the towel Cia gave her, "Thanks."

"No problem." Lana tossed the towel on the cloth rack and ran back to bed, turning to Cia and gesturing at her.

"Come with me." Lana whispered.

 

Cia held Lana by the shoulders, breathing heavily as she let their lips meet, caressing Lana's cheeks as the light blue haired girl apologized for the thousandth time for their teeth meeting, "It's fine, Lana, this just happens...you're my first kiss, too."

Lana beamed at Cia's remark and pulled her knees back to expose her behind, "Ready?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright." Cia pressed her middle finger against Lana's anus and gently pressed inward, humming as Lana moaned and sighed, lowering herself to lay down as Cia wriggled inside her. Lana groaned, mussing her hair and playing with her locks, gasping sharply and lifting her head to see Cia's arm moving forward and pulling back. Lana cried out and leaned forward, trembling lips begging for Cia's lips and tongue, "Come on, Lana."

Lana got up and followed after Cia, who was pointing at the sink counter. Lana leaned forward, shaking as Cia went back in, "Are you close, sweetheart?"

"I-I don't know...maybe not?"

"Hm, Lana, how about the bathtub?"

"Okay!" Lana bounced to the tub, legs like jelly as she awaited Cia's instructions.

"Lay there." Cia pointed at the slope of the tub and Lana laid down. Cia knelt so her labia was against Lana's thighs and kissed Lana passionately, her hand on Lana's shoulder, arm against the back of her head as she fingered Lana's anus.

"Can I do it, to you, too, Cia?"

"Sure, babe." Cia licked Lana's lips and felt Lana wriggle her way inside, and tried to not squeeze as they made love to each other.

Cia and Lana had slipped their tongues into each others mouths for only a few moments when Cia felt her eyes go wide again as Lana sent them into screaming climax.

 

The couple washed each other in the warm water, flinching at every touch they felt as their sensitive skin accidentally came into contact, and after their bath, they got into some robes and fell into bed, giggling and cuddling for hours before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts, comments, prompts, and virtual cookies.  
> Not that not all prompts may be accepted, but a big thanks and virtual cookie for offering up any ideas!


End file.
